The Secrets of My Mind
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Auron has some dirty thoughts about a certain member of Yuna's guardian group. And a fantasy comes to life... But was it all just a dream? Disclaimer: I do not own FFX


The Secrets of My Mind

Auron/Rikku

Nobody would ever expect my mind to hold the things that it does and yet I am not all that surprised by what my mind holds towards a certain member of our group. A lot of people speak poorly of the Al Bhed and yet there was nothing wrong in my eyes with the one I travelled with. Rikku though young was a beautiful and courageous woman and though she had no idea I found her incredibly desirable.

I longed to feel her legs wrapped tightly around my hips while my rock hard cock moved in and out of her silken heat. I wanted to feel her soft plush lips pressed against mine so that I could swallow every moan that left her mouth as I took her. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice calling out my name as she reached her orgasm.

I found myself getting hard just thinking about how I would get her alone somewhere pull off those tiny shorts that tease me at every turn, I'd glide my hands over her hips and around to squeeze the cheeks of her ass tightly. I'd grind her into my erection and let her see just how badly she made me want her. I'd pull down whatever manner of undergarment she wore and then I'd remove my own clothes and I'd lift her up some and then slam inside of her moist cavern with my rigid length.

We make camp for the night and I slip off into the woods to tend to myself, as I have taken to doing of late. I wait until I am far enough in and then send my hapi and removed my aching length from my pants. I look around one last time to make sure no one has followed me and then lean against a tree and begin to stroke myself leisurely. I always imagine myself jacking off a bit to warm up to the act of taking Rikku and as a way to tease the little Al Bhed.

I am soon groaning softly as I now imagine that it is her hand stroking along my length, her skin is so smooth and soft it feels like heaven and I find my knees getting a little weak from the sensations my mind is trying to bring to life for me. I hear the sounds of someone walking nearby but I am too lost to pleasure to care as I stroke myself faster now.

I startle when a cool soft hand places itself over mine and I am forced to open eyes that I had no memory of closing. To my pleasant surprise I open my eyes to find Rikku standing beside me her hand over the one stroking my cock. "Can I help Sir Auron?" Rikku asked softly and I could only nod in response.

She removed my hand and then began stroking it herself at first with just one hand and then she began to use both hands to wrap completely around it. How had I never noticed she had such tiny hands before this very moment? I groaned loudly when I felt her tongue begin licking at the head of my now weeping cock.

"Oh Rikku." I cooed softly to her as I stroked her cheek. This was better than any fantasy I had had thus far in the several months that I had been imagining what I would do to her lithe body. My mind began to wander over the ways in which I could corrupt her innocence which she still seemed to hold even now as she began to suck my cock.

"Wow you know I always thought that it would taste gross but it actually doesn't taste half bad sucking a cock." Rikku said softly.

I chuckled at her statement and teased her by saying, "Maybe it's just my cock that tastes so good."

"Maybe..." Rikku replied blushing which made me smile as she returned to sucking my cock as she now also began to play with my balls. I couldn't help it as my knees gave way and I fell onto them but she moved down and put my cock back in her mouth as it had fallen out when I fell.

I groaned again when she returned to giving my cock and balls all of her attention and soon I was thrusting lightly into her mouth. She took the increased movement with ease and it wasn't long before I was outright fucking her mouth. At my age and with the amount of time between when I had last fucked something, I was soon cumming down her throat.

"Fuck Rikku!" I cried out softly as she swallowed all of my seed.

Rikku pulled back and smiled at me. "That wasn't too bad." She said smirking.

"Auron... Auron... Auron wake up!" Tidus' voice reached my ears and my eyes snapped open.

"I'm awake god damnit." I snap at him sitting up. So it had all been a dream, none of it had been real. Oh if only they knew the secrets of my mind.


End file.
